One week before
by TheLittlePenguin
Summary: Rose returns to Hogwarts in Year Six, just a week before the term starts. Having had a little make-over, she's gained attention from many, especially a certain young wizard named Scorpius. Language caution.


**Year Six, Hogwarts.**

_One week before the school term._

...

Rose Weasley emerged from the Gryffindor common room, making her way to the Great Hall. In her hand was her a Muggle novel given to her by her uncle Harry on her sixth birthday. Ten years later from then, she had started to read it again, relishing in the wonderful times she had with her mother just before bed time. A small smile crept up her lips as she opened the book, a faint, musty smell touching her nostrils.

A group of Hufflepuffs, whom Rose recognized to be in Year Four, turned to look at her as she strolled past.

"Oh my, how did she get so pretty?" One of the girls whispered to the rest of her friends.

"A potion, maybe?" Another guessed.

Rose ignored their hushed whispers and continued to make her way about the Grand Staircase. Indeed, her appearance had changed for the better over the winter break.

Her mother had brought her around a Muggle mall for a 'girls-day-out' during the first week of her holidays, and that was where she got her hair done. In place of the bushy, ginger-colored locks, her hair was now sleek and flowing, waving down to her waist. Her skin was almost flawless, except for a few hints of freckles around her eyes and nose. Hermione had be ridden Rose's awful black spectacles from Years Four and Five, treating her eyesight with a certain spell which she refused to reveal.

Even so, Rose did not exactly consider herself 'pretty', although she had been getting a whole lot of attention from everyone around her. In actual fact, she did not care. All she was looking forward to was a whole new year of learning new topics.

"Hello, Rose," A cheerful voice greeted her from behind.

She turned around. "Albus!" She called back just as happily. Both cousins embraced, though rather awkwardly, and smiled widely at each other.

"Dad and Mum 'sends their love'," The dark-haired lad recited disgustedly. "To Professor Longbottom as well. Help me pass on that message to him, will you? Honestly, I'm not going up to him to say that ever again."

Rose laughed. "Sure thing."

"Uhm, I'll see you around, then. I need to rush through my holiday assignments. Aunt Hermione definitely did a good job on you, though," He smirked and rushed up, waving.

Rose dismissed the comment absently and continued to make her way down. She passed by the library on the third floor, and on second thought, went inside. She would have been too early for dinner, anyway.

She found herself a good reading corner, just inches away from a window overlooking the compound grounds, and settled in comfortably, feeling utterly at home.

**...**

Scorpius Malfoy found himself standing on the grounds of the most boring place in the whole of Hogwarts - the library. He cursed himself mentally for returning a week earlier before the school term started.

He wandered around the library, moving from one shelf to the other, picking up a book and then placing it back again when he found no interest in the first chapter. Yes, he was an 'illiterate twit', as Rose Weasley liked to call him.

Speaking of Rose Weasley, a glimpse of ginger and rosy cheeks drew his attention beyond the shelves. At first, he thought he had mistaken her for another girl. But on a closer peer, he realised that it was indeed Rose Jane Weasley.

_Whatever happened to that nerd with thick, bushy hair and no personality?_ He wondered to himself, staring at the stranger who sat prettily by the window.

Her almost-straight, yet still curly hair was pulled back into a high, long ponytail, with loose strands dangling down her fair frame. The absence of her glasses gave more attention to her brown eyes, and lashes that were unnaturally long. Her ears were pierced as well, though she used an ear stud instead of a ring.

His eyebrows arched. Just last summer, he finally found her rather attractive, even behind the thick lenses and haughty movements. But now, she was a complete goddess.

_What the bleedin' merlin was happening to this world?_

"Hey Weasley," He walked up to her.

She looked up and then looked back down to her book. "Did I mention how much I hate you?"

"I take that as your very own variation of saying hello."

He saw her eyes roll dramatically, to which she made no reply.

"You went for...plastic surgery? That's what the Muggles call it, I think." He said factually.

"There's this thing called a hair-dressing salon, Malfoy. You obviously haven't been there before because your hair looks as if it has been cut on your own, or by your father with a bowl."

"Oooh, good one. Seems like your sense of humor as grown along with your looks. That's a good start to the year."

"Mmhmm."

Scorpius looked at Rose. She was, and he could swear by it, the only girl in Hogwarts who did not actually give a damn about his existence on the planet. It was as if his being next to her never actually mattered.

"So, what are you doing here? The holidays haven't even ended."

"My parents had to travel out of the country to Europe," He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I don't really like being alone at home."

"Why not?" Rose frowned. She treasured every moment when the house was empty. But that was rarely the case, since her mother refused to leave her work lying at home undone, and her father would be wherever his wife was. Hugo went out all the time, though, with a few Muggle friends.

"You'll understand if you lived in a mansion with no one else other than a few house-elves."

Rose smiled. "Probably."

She appreciated the the fact that the both of them were speaking properly for once, without swearing at either party or flaring up. Perhaps it was the holidays, or because his friends weren't with him, but he seemed utterly normal and calm.

"How about you?" He asked. "Why aren't you enjoying the holidays at home?"

"Hugo and I wanted our parents to have some time alone."

"How thoughtful."

"I know. Unlike you." She had meant it to be an accusation, but the grin that followed her words made it seem completely silly. He cleared his throat, obviously not humored by her joke.

"I'm just kidding, Malfoy. Don't take it to heart."

"Wow. You're being so nice to me. I can't believe it was actually a _joke_."

"Believe me, I do hate you with a passion that could change the gravitational pull of the Earth. Unfortunately, in my hands, I have the most amazing book. Thus, I shall not be mean."

"That was adorable."

"Don't be mean."

He laughed, and that was probably the first time she had heard him so. She smirked, before turning her attention back to her book.

"Oh, no, you don't!" He let out a playful chuckle and crossed over to her in two strides, snatching the novel away from her hand. Instinctively, she caught his arm and tried to take it back, tugging on his sleeve.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" She hissed.

"Say please," He mimicked her high-pitched voice, raising his hand so that she could not take her book back.

She tip-toed, forcing herself, even if it cost her life, to retrieve her precious childhood storybook. The both of them were so caught up with the childish game that they did not even realise the intimacy of the way their bodies came in contact.

"I will not say it. Don't get your hopes high," Her voice was strained as she stretched up.

"I'm not expecting anything great from you, to be honest," He smiled mockingly.

"Oh, fuck you."

"It seems I have pretty good influence on you. Remember the time in Year One when you refused to say a single profanity? You even slapped me when I said a string of them." He mused.

"That's because you were a walking vulgarity, you arse. Now, give that back."

Without warning, he fell backwards, pulling her down with him. Luckily for them, the corner was cushioned with beanbags. She landed atop him, hands pressed firmly on his chest. He grinned charmingly, keeping his arms around her waist and locking her there. The book skidded a good ten inches away from them. She wriggled, trying to release herself away from his grasp.

His fingers brushed her cheeks lightly, and they glowed crimson. "Beautiful, beautiful, Rose..." He murmured. "You are indeed an amazing creature."

She hid a smile. "May I get up now, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nope."

"Scorpius..." She breathed against his lips. It was the first time she had called him by his first name, and he liked it. No, he_ loved_ it.

He could smell her, a distinctive scent of lavender soap, mixed with a hint of strawberry. The loose strands of hair brushed against his skin, tickling the sides of his face, and he smiled. When her answering beam was just as shy, he pulled her lower, so that their lips were barely half an inch apart.

She buried her smile in the hollow of his neck. He was undoubtedly attractive, very handsome indeed. The florescent light cast a shadow upon his pale face, giving a mysterious edge to his eyes. His charming smile drew her closer to him like a magnetic force. She felt his fingers crawl up her back and a shiver went through her spine.

"When will I get my book back?" She questioned, although she was currently not at all worried about retrieving it.

"When I decide to let you go," He answered, nudging her nose with his.

"And when will you let me go?"

"Never."

She laughed softly, and that drove him mad. She was crazily stunning. And this crazily stunning girl was on top of him. _Was the Hogwarts library a second heaven?_

"You know, my Dad will flip if he ever saw us like this," She whispered into his ear.

"My Dad too. But since they're not here, it's best if we make full use of this time to have some _physical fun_."

Her brown eyes dilated. "You're a sick-minded fucker."

He whistled in appreciation. "We're starting to speak the same language. And I accept that compliment, you pretty bitch."

They laughed at the same moment, before he leaned up to place his lips on hers. The feeling was wonderfully exquisite, even for a Quidditch player who experienced adrenaline rushes all the time during matches. She kissed him back, knotting her fingers through his hair.

One week before the school term started, and they already predicted the year to be a good one.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>:

- Hello, dear readers. It's been a long while since I've been on fanfiction. School's getting really hectic as I'm about to sit for my O levels in four months' time. *insert squeak here*. But I've been really fascinated with the whole Scorpius-Rose relationship, that I just had to pen this little story down. This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope that you have enjoyed it to a certain extent, even if it was just a random/out-of-the-blue one-shot.

Stay happy, and reviews are greatly appreciated!

_TheLittePenguin._


End file.
